Don't Take The Girl
by MissLucyToxic
Summary: Based off the song "Dont take the girl" by Tim Mcgraw. NarutoxSakura. Naruto POV. Funny how four sets of words can change everything.


**Here's a little story i have been thinking of. Based on the song: Don't Take The Girl by Tim Mcgraw**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day in Konoha. A small blonde headed boy smiled up at the sky. It was the perfect day to go fishing with his dad.<p>

"Ready kiddo?" the older blonde headed man said smiling down at his son.

"Minato, you make sure Naruto doesn't get hurt" Kushina said from the screen door. Minato and Naruto groaned.

"It's just fishing mom" the eight year old cried out. Kushina laughed and went back in the house. Naruto kneeled down and picked up his little fishing pole. Just then the sound of the gate creaked open. Naruto looked up to see the little pink haired girl holding a fishing pole. Her emerald eye's sparkled in the sunlight. And she smiled ear to ear. Minato looked down and smiled.

"We can't leave her behind" he said. Naruto stared up at him in shock. He didn't want some girl going with him and his dad. Especially since he hardly spends time with him."Son I know you don't want her to go, but someday you'll change you're mind" Minato said smiling.

They started walking towards the girl.

"Take Shikamaru! Take Kiba! Take my best friend Sasuke. Dad, Take anybody that you want, as long as she don't go. Take any boy in the world" Naruto said as they got closer to the girl. "But please Don't take the girl" he whispered the last part. Minato kneeled down in front of the girl. Smiling.

"I'm Sakura" she said smiling.

Naruto grumbled as he sat on one side of the dock. While Sakura sat on the other. Minato sat in the middle. Sakura was pulling her fishing pole. She smiled knowing that she caught a fish. Her first fish. Until she fell in the water. Luckily it wasn't that deep. She stood up staring at them laughing at her. Sakura started laughing as well. Naruto had to admit, it was a pretty good day.

_**Same ole boy, Same sweet girl 10 years down the road….**_

Sakura chuckled as she stared at the picture they had just took. Naruto had his arms wrapped around her. Smiling at the picture.

"I think it came out good" she said smiling. Naruto nodded and kissed her cheek.

"I think we should get some ramen now" he stated. Sakura laughed and playfully pushed him away.

When she did someone grabbed her arm. The man pulled out a gun and they both froze. Sakura started shaking. Naruto held his arms up.

"If you do what I tell you to do. There won't be any harm" he said pressing his face against Sakura's hair. She shivered. Naruto stepped forward.

"Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards" he said holding his wallet out. The man stared at him. Naruto took his watch off and held up."Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me" Naruto said. He dug in his pocket and pulled out keys. "Here's the key to my car. Mister give it the world. But please.." he paused."Don't take the girl" he said softly.

The man took every and pushed Sakura to Naruto. He wrapped his arms around her tightly as she cried on his shoulder.

"Naruto" she cried holding him. He kissed her forehead.

"I'm here" he said hugging her. "Always" he whispered in her ear.

_**Same old boy, Same sweet girl 5 years down the road…**_

"Naruto" Sakura said holding her stomach breathing in even breaths. He looked at her."It's time to go" she said. He jumped up and grabbed their bags. It was finally time. He grabbed his cell phone.

"Mom, Dad it's time!" he yelled out in joy.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled propping herself up against the wall. He quickly hung up and walked Sakura to the car. After buckling her in he jumped in and they drove off to the hospital. Once there Sakura was quickly admitted. The doctors put her in a room. Kushina and Minato had arrived shortly after.

"You're going to be okay" Kushina said smiling holding Sakura's hand. Naruto kneeled down and kissed her forehead. The machines started beeping. Doctors quickly rushed in.

"W-what's-" Naruto couldn't even finish because Sakura was wheeled away. "Sakura!" he yelled. He watched as she was rolled away through double doors. Naruto followed. He was dressed in a gown and told to stay behind the window. He reluctently complied. After an hour of watching through the window, he saw his baby boy. The doctor walked out of the room.

"The baby is fine. But you'll have to leave" the doctor explained.

"What?" he yelled out.

"His mother is fading fast" the doctor said. Naruto stood there. He slowly fell to his knee's.

"Take the very breath you gave me. Take the heart from my chest!" he cried out. Tears slid down his face.

"I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me. Make this my last request. Take me out of this world" he cried. "Kami please.." he paused. "Don't take the girl" he cried.

"I'm Sorry" the doctor whispered and disappeared back into the room.

_**Eight Years down the road…..**_

The sun shined over the peaceful town of Konoha. The sky was filled with clouds as a warm breeze swept over the town.

"Dad, lets go!" a kids voice said. Naruto smiled as he walked around the front. Carrying two fishing poles.

"I hear ya" he complained smiling. His son grumbled and started walking towards the gate. The boy froze. A small girl was standing there. He tilted his head. The girl was strange. He didn't understand why she was holding a fishing pole.

"Son" Naruto said from behind him. "We can't leave her behind" he said smiling. The boy shyly nodded. Naruto kneeled in front of the girl.

"I'm Hanabi" she said softly.

"This is my son Daisuke" Naruto said pointing to his son. Hanabi smiled.

'_Just like us' _Naruto thought with a sad smile covering his face.

"Dad lets go!" Daisuke said standing by Hanabi. He seemed to gave gotten over his shyness.

"I hear ya!" Naruto complained with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :)<strong>

**Review please :D**


End file.
